


a level head (in the direst of situations)

by starkravingfangirl



Series: i was wandering in the dark alone (and then you came along) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Russian, Tony is the best, excuse my russian it's google translate, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkravingfangirl/pseuds/starkravingfangirl
Summary: When Natasha called, it was two in the morning. Tony was curled around him, and snoring gently. Steve sighed and gently disentangled himself from Tony’s sleeping form and went to answer the call. “Nat? What happened?”Natasha’s voice, normally calm and collected, even in the direst of situations, was panicked and worried. “I don’t know! Bucky’s curled up in the corner, mumbling something. I can’t get close enough to hear.”Or, Bucky has a nightmare, but Tony comes through. (Alternative title: Alphas are Dumb Idiots, but Tony is Capable Strong Omega)





	a level head (in the direst of situations)

When Natasha called, it was two in the morning. Tony was curled around him, and snoring gently. Steve sighed and gently disentangled himself from Tony’s sleeping form and went to answer the call. “Nat? What happened?”

 

Natasha’s voice, normally calm and collected, even in the direst of situations, was panicked and worried. “I don’t know! Bucky’s curled up in the corner, mumbling something. I can’t get close enough to hear.”

 

Steve immediately snapped to alertness. “I’m on my way now.”

 

Nat breathed out her gratitude and disconnected the call. Steve hurried to the elevator and told JARVIS to tell Tony where he’d gone if he woke up alone, and ran towards the elevator at the end of the hall. When he got to Natasha and Bucky’s floor, the rooms are all dark, the barest light shining from under the doorway to their personal bedroom.

 

He cracked the door open slowly so he didn’t startle them, though it was likely that the two had heard his footsteps regardless. When he was fully in the room, his stomach dropped. They hadn’t had an incident like this for months. Bucky was curled in the corner, flushed and scratching weakly at his metal arm. Nat was across the room, murmuring something soothingly in Russian. Nat snapped to look at him and mouthed, _See?_

 

Steve walked towards Bucky’s shivering form and crouched down. “Buck?”

 

Bucky immediately recoiled as soon as Steve’s alpha scent hit him. “No! No more, they said no more!” His scratching became more fervent and he curled further in on himself if that was possible.

 

Steve backed up a little, still within reaching distance if Bucky reached out for physical comfort. “Buck? It’s me, Steve. I’m not going to touch you, got it?”

 

Bucky whined, his omega scent radiating more distress and panic. Typically, if an omega was distressed, they would reach for an alpha, instincts automatically wanting an alpha to soothe them, and get rid of whatever was causing them distress. However, Hydra had ingrained into Bucky’s brain that alpha’s meant, harm and pain, causing his instincts to go haywire, as his omega brain asked for alpha, and his time at Hydra made him curl away from Steve and Nat.

 

He looked up at Nat and gestured to the door. Steve backed up slowly and silently opened the door for Nat and him to walk out. “He’s worse than I thought.”

 

Nat sighed and rested her head against the wall, a rare moment of weakness. “He woke up from a nightmare and scrambled out of bed, babbling something in Russian. Every time I tried to get closer he hissed and growled at me. I can’t get close enough to touch him.”

 

Steve exhaled through his nose sharply. “That’s probably for the best. We don’t know what might have happened if you touched him when he’s closer to the Winter Soldier than to Buck.”

 

Nat laughed, devoid of any humor. “Yeah. Should we call Tony?”

 

Steve shifted. Calling Tony would probably help as Tony was an omega and would soothe him, but his alpha brain rebelled at the idea of putting his pregnant mate in any danger. “It would help, but I don't want-”

 

“To put him in danger. Yeah, I understand. We should ask Tony what he thinks.”

 

“You know Tony hasn’t ever considered the dangers to himself before throwing himself into a fight, right?” Steve loved Tony to pieces, he really did, but Tony was frankly terrible at taking care of himself. In the first few months of his pregnancy, Tony had still wanted to work heavy machinery, regardless of acting for two.

 

Natasha shook her head at him. “Besides the first few months of the pregnancy, Tony has been beside himself to keep your baby safe. He even cut off coffee, Steve. He can look at the feed and decide for himself. Also, he would hate you making decisions for him, especially when he could be helping someone.”

 

Steve groaned and shifted his weight. She had a point, as much as he loathed to put his mate and unborn child in possible danger. “JARVIS? Could you get Tony down here?”

 

They waited for a moment, before JARVIS replied, “Sir is on his way.”

 

When Tony waddled down, Steve was immediately on him. Tony grinned, albeit tiredly. “Nice to see you too, big guy. Now,” he said detangling himself from the alpha, “What’s this about Barnes?”

 

Nat waited impatiently, raising her eyebrows at the couple. “He woke up after a nightmare, panicking and mumbling something. He panicked as soon as he smelled alpha.”

 

“And you were hoping I could help.” Tony nodded. “I want to see him.”

 

Steve tugged him closer to his body. “Are you sure, sweetheart? You know Bucky adores you, but like this-”

 

Tony frowned at him. “Are you implying that he would hurt me?”

 

Nat sighed. “He’s closer to the Winter Soldier that he is Bucky Barnes right now, котенок. If we need to we can get Bruce and sedate him.”

 

Tony frowned at her. “I’m helping.”

 

Steve couldn’t say he was surprised. When Tony got like this, there was no changing his mind. “Alright. Nat and I will be outside and watching what’s happening.

 

Tony kissed his chin. “Love you.” He walked into the bedroom before Steve could answer.

 

Despite the situation, Natasha grinned. “You’re so whipped.”

 

Steve sighed like a lovestruck fool. “Yeah, I am.” The two turned towards the display that JARVIS kept hovering over the live feed of the bedroom.

 

...

 

Tony crept cautiously to the corner Bucky was huddle in. “Bucky? Can I touch you?”

 

Bucky snapped up at Tony’s arrival, nostrils flaring at Tony’s omega scent, all the more pronounced this far into his pregnancy. He whined, the scent of his distress filling the room.

 

Tony took that for the affirmative and settled on the floor next to him. “God that feels good. My back is going to be killing me when I get up though, especially since I’m the size of a whale.” He babbled on, filling the silence with his chatter. Eventually, Buck scooted closer and tucked his head into Tony’s bonding glands. Tony smelled reassuringly like fertile omega and a faint hint of Steve. “Bucky? Honey?”

 

Bucky exhaled, and Tony shivered as the warm breath ruffled the curls on the back of his neck. “Thank you,” he murmured.

 

“Don’t mention it, Buckaroo.”

 

Natasha stepped into the room. Bucky snapped up and staggered to his feet. “Прекрасный.” He made his way to Nat and tugged her into his chest.

 

Nat smiled. “Красивый.”

 

Tony smiled fondly at the pair. “You two are adorable. Well, I’m the size of a whale so could someone-”

 

Steve beamed and walked into the room. Without any warning he scooped Tony up, bridal-style. “Goodnight.”

 

Tony beamed, tiredness lurking in the corner of his eyes, and waved goodbye.

 

...

 

The couple walked to the elevator at the end of the hallway and made their way up their room. Steve gently laid Tony down and curled up next to him. Tony pressed his face into Steve’s neck. “Love you.”

 

Steve pressed his face to Tony’s fluffy hair. “Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> котенок - kitten  
> Прекрасный - beautiful  
> Красивый - handsome
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr! https://thehelloimmawitchbitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
